


Waking Dreams

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious figure visits you in the night... is he real, or a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

In the dead of night, you awake from a dream and feel someone at your bedside. His fingers brush against your face, leaving an icy trail in their wake. You open your eyes to adjust to the moonight that streams through your window. There is no one there. You hear a laugh, low, evil, from the corner of your room, the only corner devoid of the light. You sit bolt upright and peer into the murky darkness, expecting to find a spectre in the dark. You find none. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up, there is a tingle on your skin, the sensation of electricity, of static shock. Was it a waking dream? You can’t help but wonder.

The truth is revealed as arms surround you from behind and two hands with slender fingers grasp you. A cool breeze sweeps past your ear, a breath, as you hear, “You are now mine.” A menacing whisper, frought with danger, yet seducing you all the same. His lips, cool and soft, begin to move along your shoulder, then up your neck. Tender kisses of frostbite punctuated by soft nibbles that send shockwaves through you.

His hands slide the remainder of your nightgown off your shoulders until it is only wrapped around your waist, then reach around once again and cup your bare breasts, his fingers working your already erect nipples.

You lean back into him, your head rested against his shoulder, your back pressed against his cool skin. You whisper, “it’s a good thing I knew it was you, or I would have screamed.”

"I still plan to make you scream, pet," he answers, "All in good time." One hand leaves its roost, sliding down to your nether regions, leaving a flutter accompanied by the hot coals of desire, ready to be stroked. First one finger, then two delve into your depths, pressing into your most secretive, most tender spots, building the coals into a nearly unquenchable fire.

His other hand leaves your breast and rips the covers away and finishes helping you disrobe, leaving you exposed on top of a cold sheet. The chill in the air gives you goosebumps, but as he continues to work you, you are too hot to notice. The temperature begins to climb even higher, each stroke stoking the furnace of carnal desire.

Just as you are about to reach that sweet precipice, he withdraws, your sex dripping, your body ready, every molecule begging for release. You whimper at the denial and, rising up on your knees, turn to face him. His features are no less beautiful in the moonlight, every feature on him from jawline to muscles perfectly chiseled, an alabaster statue. Even kneeling, he rises above you. You are in a position of submission, a toy for him to play with, a tool for him to use.

"I see you know how to please me," he says,his voice thick with his own desire, betraying his own careful control. He pulls you to him, clutching your hands behind your back, keeping your back arched so your brests are pressed to his chest and your mound is up against his hardness. His lips fall upon yours hungrily and he kisses you deeply,his tongue pushing between your lips, soft, velvety, caressing your tongue.

It is insufferable. You begin to rock your pelvis, pushing yourself against his manhood, not only teasing him, but in the hopes that the friction will create some semblance of satisfaction. Each rub, each impact, sends electricity shooting through you. You close your eyes and concentrate on every touch, every motion, every kiss.

He groans and soon it is nearly too much for him to bear. You feel him spin you around and push you forward so you are on your hands and knees in front of him. He lifts your hips and pulls you closer to him, the tip of his manhood against your entrance, teasing you, until he pulls you towards him and thrusts into you, sheathing his entire length to the hilt. You scream in surprise, you hadn’t expected to take all of him at once. He immediately withdraws, then thrusts again„ this time his tip hitting your sweet spot. You moan with each repeated action.

You arch your back and lean up, exposing a breast which is soon kneaded and pinched by a free hand. He leans down and kisses the back of your neck, softly at first, then more persistent. It is enough to send you over. Where before you had been moaning in pleasure, rapt with a burning desire,now you are writhing against him, breathless and screaming his name.

As he feels you tighten up around him, it is enough to send him over the edge as well, his thrusts become even stronger, his own growls mingling with your screams of ecstasy, until the two of you collapse in a pile on the bed, sweaty and spent.

You both roll over onto your sides and he pulls up the covers, even though he doesn’t mind the cold. You snuggle into him and he locks his arms around you and kisses you sweetly on the back of the head as you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr smut blog mysmutgoeshere.tumblr.com


End file.
